The Dragon Games
by Demonocracy
Summary: Las espadas y los escudos se levantan para aplacar la ira del dios Hiryuu. De las doce provincias de Kouka surgen veinticuatro tributos. La sangre es derramada hasta que sólo hay un ganador. Que la suerte esté de vuestra parte. [Hunger Games AU]


**_Akatsuki no Yona y The Hunger Games no me pertenecen, son de Mizuho Kusanagi y Suzanne Collins._**

* * *

 **The Dragon Games**

 **…**

 **«L** as espadas y los escudos se levantan para aplacar la ira del dios Hiryuu. De las doce provincias de Kouka surgen veinticuatro tributos. La sangre es derramada hasta que sólo hay un ganador. Que la suerte esté de vuestra parte.  
 _[Hunger Games AU]_ **»**

* * *

 **I.**

Despierto, desorientada y sintiéndome aún cansada. En algún rincón de mi mente los recuerdos de mis sueños se alejan de mí con rapidez y no puedo alcanzarlos. Es algo bueno, sé que era una pesadilla.

Bajo de mi cama sin molestarme en arreglarla, dispuesta a prepararme para el día antes de desayunar. El frío atenaza mis pies desnudos, por lo que termino dando saltitos hasta mi vestidor. Mis ayudantes no tardan en llegar, y a pesar del frío, elijo portar un vestido elegante.

Es un día especial, después de todo: el Día del Dragón.

Mi largo cabello rojo es recogido sobre mi cabeza en un moño, casi domándolo por completo. Yo sé bien que antes de mediodía unos cuantos mechones se habrán liberado ya.

Bajo al comedor y me encuentro con mi padre, quien tiene un plato de comida sin tocar frente a él. Hay una arruga marcada en su frente y sus ojos están oscurecidos. Sé por qué se preocupa, pero no importa cuántas veces le diga lo tonto que es sigue sin entenderlo.

— ¡Buenos días! —digo, dándole una sonrisa y sentándome junto a él. De inmediato un plato es servido frente a mí y comienzo a comer sin agregar nada más. Papá busca las palabras perfectas para darme su discurso anual _–cada año, en el mismo día–_ , así que me dedico a desayunar mientras espero lo inevitable.

—Yona, siempre te digo lo importante que eres para mí, me he encargado de cuidarte, especialmente desde que tu madre murió. Pero hoy no puedo protegerte de… —su voz tiembla de una manera extraña.

—No pasará nada, papá. Mañana estaremos juntos viendo la ceremonia de inauguración y verás que tu preocupación no tuvo sentido. Hasta nos reiremos de ello.

Él trata de sonreírme de vuelta, pero le es imposible. Lo insto a comer y ambos dejamos de insistir en nuestra conversación.

No me molesta su preocupación, sé que su mayor temor es perderme después de que ambos sufrimos la pérdida de mi madre, pero también sé que es inútil que se preocupe. Mi nombre no será elegido.

Hoy es el Día del Dragón, una fecha festiva en Kouka, nuestro país. Comenzó hace cientos de años, cuando Hiryuu aún caminaba por nuestra tierra. Él era un dios llegado desde los cielos para proteger nuestro reino. Aun así, fue despreciado y maltratado por los hombres, causando su ira y comenzando esta tradición.

Como un castigo, y a manera de apaciguar a los dioses, cada año nuestras doce provincias ofrecen a un chico y a una chica como tributos. Formando un total de 24 jóvenes de doce a dieciocho años que viajan a Kuuto, la capital de Kouka, donde pelean por sobrevivir y se sacrifican los unos a los otros en el nombre del dios Hiryuu.

Regularmente sólo uno gana y como premio se le otorga a su familia una casa y los suficientes víveres para sobrevivir por el resto de su vida. Este es el agradecimiento de parte de Kouka para el campeón al hacer nuestra nación más fuerte.

Desde que cumplimos doce años, nuestro nombre se añade a una urna –dividida entre chicos y chicas– una vez por año, resultando en un total de siete cuando cumplimos los dieciocho y dejamos de ser requeridos para participar.

A mis 16 años, mi nombre sólo ha sido ingresado a la urna cinco veces. Tomando en cuenta el número de chicas que viven junto a nosotros en el distrito tres, la posibilidad de que mi nombre sea elegido es muy pequeña.

Cuando era pequeña solíamos vivir en el castillo Hiryuu en Kuuto, con mi tío Yu-Hon, el actual emperador de Kouka, por lo que papá no tenía que preocuparse por si era elegida o no. Kuuto, al ser la sede de los Juegos del Dragón no tenía que ofrecer tributos a Hiryuu como las demás provincias.

Tras la muerte de mi madre, papá había decidido que viviéramos en Katan, la provincia tres perteneciente a la tribu de fuego. A mis nueve años de edad no había comprendido la razón, y a los dieciséis, viendo su preocupación, la comprendía aún menos.

No fuimos los únicos en mudarnos: mi primo Soo-Won nos siguió unos cuantos años después. Él y yo somos unidos, es dos años mayor que yo y pasamos la mayor parte de nuestra infancia juntos. Este es el último año en que su nombre aparece en la urna.

Solíamos pasar más tiempo juntos cuando recién llegó a Katan, pero ahora tiene responsabilidades y pasa una gran cantidad de tiempo trabajando con las personas de la provincia. ¿En qué? La verdad no lo sé, ni me interesa mucho realmente. Pero a pesar de nuestra nueva distancia él es mi persona más preciada y sé que siempre estará ahí para mí cuando lo necesite.

Katan se dedica a producir nuevos inventos para Kuuto y las demás provincias. Somos buenos en ello, siendo una provincia rica y productiva. Hoy, por otro lado, no hay ruido alguno en la calle, sin contar el ir y venir de algunos soldados de la paz. La ciudad está durmiente, tranquila, y permanecerá así hasta las dos de la tarde, cuando el sorteo dará inicio.

Tras el desayuno decido buscar algo para pasar el tiempo, igual que el resto de las personas deben estar haciendo en estos momentos. Encuentro un libro y me dedico a hojearlo sin interés, esperando a que la hora de la ceremonia llegue.

Es terriblemente aburrido.

…

* * *

 **N/A:** Si leyeron _Dusk and Dawn_ no necesitan explicación :P Si no lo hicieron… sólo puedo recomendarles disfrutar este intento de adaptación del universo de _AkaYona_ al de los _Juegos del Hambre,_ que nos permite a los escritores crueles matar a nuestros personajes favoritos de la forma más despiadada. Si ya estás harto(a) de los juegos del hambre, puedes no leerlo _(aunque si estás leyendo esto es un poco tarde)_ y vivir en un mundo feliz que no tenga nada que ver con Suzanne Collins. Si eres _Mutemuia_ , debes saber que me gustó tanto tu review que lo usé en mi summary. ¡Gracias!

 **¡Hora de las preguntas!** _¿Algún apellido posible para nuestra querida Yona?_ Eso fue lo único que me detuvo de hacer este capítulo más largo xd

Y yo misma me detendré de hacer esta nota más larga. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
